


Bowling Night

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Caretaker Misha, Cold, Coughing, Cute Jensen, Deepthroating, M/M, No Sexy Times For Them..., One Shot, Open Relationships, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sickfic, Sneezing, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen and Misha have a secret. They like bowling... a lot.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bowling Night

Jensen and Misha have a secret. Every Tuesday night they meet up at the house on Maple Drive for a little one-on-one. The only people that know are their wives-- well, and Misha’s kids. Danneel calls it ‘Bowling Night’ to protect the Ackles children’s innocence, but Misha and Vicki are upfront about it. 

“Where are you going?” Maison would ask as Misha got ready to meet Jensen. He would reply with a smile. “I’m going to go have sex with Jensen.” While it unnerves Jensen to know that Misha’s kids know what they do, Misha claims it is better to be honest with them.

This Tuesday is a bit different, however. 

Jensen spent the last few days coughing up a lung at work. He’d sniffled through every scene and sneezed almost constantly. Misha knows he still isn’t feeling his best, but he doesn’t mind. The sickness gives him a chance to take care of his lover. Because at work, Jared is the one who looks after Jensen, but tonight? Tonight, Jensen is all his. 

Twenty minutes past seven and things are already going downhill… Jensen tried twice to deepthroat Misha’s velvety smooth cock, but it just isn’t working. The first time he had to suddenly pull off to sneeze, almost chomping down out of reflex, and the second time he took Misha so deep that it made him cough and almost throw up. 

Still kneeling in front of his lover after their last aborted attempt, Jensen looks up at him. Tired green eyes meet blue concerned ones. “Mish,” he sighs, “this isn’t working.”

“Maybe we should just admit defeat…” he mumbles, sitting back on his kneels dejectedly. 

Misha steps away from the wall he was leaning against, his pants still around his ankles. “Jensen, it’s okay. You don’t  _ have  _ to blow me  _ every _ time,” he jokes. 

Jensen pouts, _ “But I like to…”  _

Misha knew it wasn’t going to be easy convincing his lover to take a break tonight, but he’s determined. 

“I know you do, babe, but you’re still recovering--” he starts. 

Jensen gets up off the floor to stalk over to the couch. He plops down wearing just his unbuttoned jeans, pulls a pillow onto his lap. Misha sighs. Jensen rarely hides what he’s packing --even around fans-- so if he’s to that point after only-- Misha covertly checks the clock on the wall-- half an hour, he’s  _ definitely  _ still feeling like crud. 

“Okay,” he says, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Jensen. “Here’s what we’re going to do.  _ You  _ are going to get comfy on the couch while  _ I  _ heat up some of the soup Vicki made last night.” 

“... Soup?” Jensen says, “ _ That’s _ what you want to do on our weekly sex night?!” He doesn’t get the chance to go on because he’s interrupted by a nasty coughing fit. 

Misha shakes his head.  _ Stubborn pain in the ass… _ “No, Jensen, that’s  _ not _ what I want to do-- but it’s what we’re going to do because you obviously haven’t kicked your cold yet.” 

“Mish, I’m fine…” Jensen tries to convince him, taking Misha’s hand in his. “I mean, It’s not like I’ve never had sick sex before.” 

Misha squints at him. “... really?” 

Jensen nods. “Yeah. Dee got damn horny during her second trimester with the twins. To the point where I’m pretty sure she would’ve only let me say no if I was  _ actually  _ dying…” 

“Huh. You think you know someone… and then-- you hear they forced their husband to have sex while sick with the plague…” 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Dude, it’s not the plague. It’s just a friggin’ chest cold.” 

“Yes, but I recall you had a pretty nasty flu a few months before Arrow and Zep were born…” Misha muses. There’s a long pause before Jensen finally speaks. 

“Touche,” he says before leaning forward to kiss Misha’s cheek. Leaning back, Jensen decides to give in. Misha was offering to take care of him, so heck, why not take him up on it. “Fine. You’re right. okay? I’m still sick. And I really want to sleep. And  _ yes _ , soup sounds amazing…” 

Misha smirks before rising from the couch to head into the kitchen. He sheds his pants but leaves his underwear and socks on. Jensen always takes his off and Misha doesn’t understand how the man doesn’t get cold. 

By the time he gets back to the living room with a bowl of heated soup and a cup of honey lemon lea, Jensen is passed out. He’s sat against the arm of it, his head drooping toward his chest, snoring softly. 

With a quiet chuckle, Misha lays a blanket over him then settles in to watch the evening news. 


End file.
